


A Moment in the Rain

by Dr_Harbinger



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dalish Origin, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harbinger/pseuds/Dr_Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Origins: Theron Mahariel and Tamlen get caught in the rain while on a hunt and use the opportunity to steal a moment for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the DA Kink Meme: Just Tamlen and Mahariel having good times pre-Origins. Can be anything from just them going out hunting together to their first time.

It had been days since they last successfully caught anything. Theron blamed it partially on the fact that this particular area of the forest was so close to a human village and thus what game had been in this area was either all chased away or already caught. The clan would have to move soon, if only to be able to find new hunting grounds. He was fairly certain he and Tamlen weren’t the only ones having trouble and they were amongst the best of the hunters for the Sabre clan.

They had been close, so very close, to finally bagging a fine hart when the storm that had been threatening all afternoon opened up on top of them. The hart ran at the first flash of lightning and with the forest being so slick and the rain so heavy both knew they wouldn’t be able to chase their prey any further. They found an unoccupied cave nearby to take shelter in and with some effort built a small fire to keep warm. Tamlen grumbled all the while but Theron was too busy trying to think of a new strategy to bring something back to the clan after all this.

He was so lost in his thoughts he was genuinely startled when Tamlen hugged him from behind, nose finding skin bared by the collar of his armor while settling comfortably around him. “Honestly, _lethallin_ ,” Tamlen said with a laugh, “have you heard nothing of what I’ve been saying?”

“ _Ir abelas_. I was in my own head.”

“Well obviously. What were you thinking about?”

“How we’re going to bring something back to the clan. This is getting embarrassing.”

“I saw several _halla_ …”

“If you want to face Keeper Marethari and the herdmaster when you bring that one back, be my guest. I however prefer living.”

“Do you have an alternative?”

“I need to get a proper look at the forest floor. There may be too little here worth hunting.”

“In the rain?”

Theron rolled his eyes. “After it. Obviously.”

“Then there’s nothing we can do about it now is there?”

“I suppose not.”

The wet nose on the back of Theron’s neck swept along the curve of it brush the hem of his swept back curls. The sensation of it made the slightly elder hunter shiver. “Then how about we do something else to occupy our time until the storm ends?”

“Like plan the excuses we’re going to make if we don’t find anything?”

Theron laughed when he felt the bite on his skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to hurt. “I swear, _lethallin_ , you do nothing but work! Is the hunt always on your mind?”

“I do wear _Andruil’s vallaslin_ …”

A heavy hand thumped on his chest hard enough to bruise. It didn’t hurt but Theron made a noise anyway. Tamlen was a warrior after all and the man’s playful punches could really hurt if he wasn’t careful. To make it up to him Theron shifted so he leaned back into Tamlen’s arms and found his hair before twisting himself slightly awkwardly to bring the other into a gentle kiss. It wasn’t often that they were alone enough to indulge in such signs of affection. Theirs was a relationship best kept hidden from the clan.

Tamlen’s hold shifted so Theron could turn a little less awkwardly and they could continue their kisses more comfortably. Some were more chaste than others, neither man willing to let go and truly ravish the other in a cave where any number of creatures or fellow hunters could find them. But that didn’t mean their hands remained idle, that they didn’t make soft noises of pleasure from time to time. Theron didn’t care that Tamlen’s fingers were pulling his curls out from the ointment he used to keep them swept back, thus letting them fall would his face and ears. He was too busy trying to picture the flex of Tamlen’s muscles beneath his armor.

Eventually even sitting up was tiring so Tamlen laid back on the dust and Theron lay over him both protecting Tamlen from the cold while also relishing in the feeling of being held. They just lay like that, Theron nuzzling his beloved and holding on as Tamlen played with some of the longest curls. The rain was starting to taper. They didn’t have much longer. Theron sighed and squeezed his lover. “I wish we didn’t have to hide, _emma lath_ ,” he said softly, “I would lay like this with you all day if I could.”

“If you would have been a mage we could marry.”

“But if I were a mage, I would have been an apprentice, not a hunter, and we would not have gotten to know each other as we have.”

“I would have tried. You’d look beautiful in Keeper’s robes.”

“Wouldn’t they have pressed you into marriage?”

“They might have tried but even a Keeper to be needs a companion.”

Theron sighed contentedly, watching the rain from where he lay. The sound of Tamlen’s breathing beneath his head, the steady thump of his heart, the feeling of those strong hands playing with his hair while warm lips pressed gentle kisses to his temple and hair… he made himself memorize everything so when he was alone in his _aravel_ (inherited from his parents when he came of age) he could look back on it with fondness until the next time they managed to get away. Maybe, when they were older, when the pressure was too much and they could not face the Keeper with the truth, they could run. They could live on their own. Not to the cities, Creators no, he’d never become a flat-ear. But there were other forests, surely, other places where they could live together, alone and way from their clan. But that was later. This was now and as the rain finally tapered off and the sun started to pierce the clouds, he was truly happy for once.


End file.
